A Newfound Connection
by shimmeruponwishes
Summary: Eddie and Loren each feel the pull towards each other. But is it right? Neither is quite ready to take a leap of faith, though leaning on each other might turn into more... Based on Hollywood Heights
1. The Beginning

**Notes:**

**This is my first writing that I've ever really shared, and I hope you like it! I'm open to any comments or suggestions. I can't promise that I will continue frequent updates because I may get busier at times, but I will try my best.**

**Also, this story starts after Eddie and Loren have met, the songwriting contest is over, etc. They are meeting to work on new songs. **

**Honestly, I don't have an entire storyline planned out. But I do have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to try. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Loren's POV]**

I look up and smile at the cute, lost-in-thought look on Eddie's face. His lips barely parted, tongue poking to the side, puffing out his cheek. Dark brown eyes slightly squinting, as if searching for an answer. His arms somewhat crossed, resting on top of the shiny black piano. His neck is stretched out like he can't quite reach something. I laugh inwardly. I consciously stop myself from reaching out and running my fingers through his perfectly mussed hair.

Apparently my small twitch revives him; he turns his head and focuses his eyes on me. "What's so funny?" His voice is innocently curious, his eyes soft and inquisitive.

I bite my tongue, not wanting to spoil the fun. "Nothing, it's just the expression on your face…" I trail off while smiling a secret smile.

"What, you mean this?" Eddie crosses his arms, straightens his back, and pulls on the 'tough guy' look we joked about before.

I let out a high giggle, so unlike my usual self that it causes a shadow of a smirk to flit across his face. Pretending not to notice, I change the subject instead and question him about what he had been thinking so deeply about. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Reasonable price," he replies with a small smile. "Not much, just that I think I've been overworking myself a little lately. So, I've decided to take the rest of the day off. And spend it with you."

I hear a hint of hopeful pride in his voice, a wanting to make me happy. My insides flutter a little. "Well, I suppose I could make that work for me." I tease him, a wide grin threatening to break out across my face.

His voice is lilting as he says, "Oh, you _suppose_ you could? You wouldn't dare turn me down, would you?" His voice turns surprisingly serious when he adds, "But I do hope you can. I feel like we haven't had enough time for each other, or anyone else, recently, and I regret that."

I nod silently, knowing I had some part in that as well.

"So," he continues, "I would like to take you on a little drive, or a walk if you'd prefer. Then, we will be going out to dinner together tonight, Miss Loren Tate." I smile at the way he says my name, separating each syllable and just barely emphasizing the second _t_.

Agreeing with a smile, I grab my thin sweater and follow Eddie out the door. We laugh and talk for an hour or two about whatever topic happens to pop into our conversation. He drives us around for a little while before making an impromptu stop by a small hill covered in wildflowers. The sun shines brightly and he is wearing all black, but he runs toward the grass eagerly, like a little boy let out to play.

Eddie picks a few brightly-colored flowers and turns back to me, bowing deeply. "For you, my beautiful princess."

I take them gracefully while trying my best to drop a curtsy without tumbling over my own feet. "Why thank you, my charming prince." We laugh together.

I hold the sweet-smelling flowers with a loose grip in my left hand. I feel a slight brush against my hand and look down. His palm meets mine softly, fingers interlacing naturally. It's a simple but sweet gesture. I can feel the color rising in my cheeks. We walk peacefully back to the car, each lost in our own thoughts but also fully aware of the other person.

He drops me off at my house, gives a quick peck on the cheek, and begins walking away. He turns back suddenly. "Oh yeah, don't forget our date tonight. I'll pick you up at seven sharp."

I nod and place my hand on the doorknob when a thought pops into my mind. "Wait, what should I wear?"

A light flickers in his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitch mysteriously. "Nothing too fancy. Whatever makes you feel right."

I nod again and wave softly before slipping in the door.

I barely have my thoughts gathered when I'm interrupted by an overly excited yet smug voice. "So, how was your day with the Eddie Duran?" I hear an emphasis on 'the'. "He ask you to open for him yet? Because I can give him a little hint, you know." Melissa nods knowingly, babbling on and gesturing exaggeratedly with her fingers.

"Ok Mel, calm down a little. Take deep breaths."

Melissa rolls her eyes but stops the one-sided conversation.

"No, _Eddie_ did not ask me that. He wanted to take the afternoon off and avoid anything work-related. We just talked. But it was nice." I don't even try to suppress a grin as I think back on my amazing day so far. "But he did ask out me out tonight…" I purposely drag out the words.

Mel's reaction is exactly what I expect. A shriek, followed by a long string of unfinished sentences bursting out. "Eeee! OMG, Lo I totally have to make you look completely irresistible tonight! Oh, we have to get ready now. What to wear – a dress. Any color preferences? No, I'll figure it ou- wait where is he taking you? I hope somewhere he can show off his new gorgeous girlfriend."

She can't stop the flow of words and I find myself being dragged down the hall into my room. Melissa immediately starts rummaging through my closet.

"No, calm down again Mel," I say as soothingly as possible while holding back a laugh at her one-of-a-kind personality. She doesn't seem to hear me. I march over and grab her shoulders forcefully, leading her to the chair in my room by my desk.

"He said nothing too fancy. And you know he wouldn't risk letting me embarrass myself in public. I will pick out my own clothes. I do know how." I can't help adding in some sarcasm to battle her never-ending energy.

"But I – but – ah – you – ugghh alright." Mel slumps down and quickly brightens up again. "Will you at least let me pick out your jewelry?" I roll my eyes but agree with a laugh.

We set to work getting me ready for my date with Eddie. My mentor, celebrity crush, and newfound best friend. Or is it ready to be more?

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review [although I'll probably keep writing even with just a few readers].**

**This story does focus on Eddie and Loren. Melissa, Nora, and Max will be involved. Chloe, Tyler, Ian, Kelly, and Jake will be mentioned as well. I will leave out Adam, Jackie, Adriana, Phil, Don, and Traci for the most part.**

**Should I leave the story in Loren's POV or change it to Eddie's/use third person?**


	2. Starry Night

**[Eddie's POV]**

I opened the door to be greeted by Nora, looking as beautiful and put-together as always. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and asked for Loren. I didn't want to sound too eager, but I couldn't help it. Her motherly instincts saw right through me.

Melissa was walking down the hall with a video camera wrapped in her hand. "And now, Eddie and Loren's first date…" she announced dramatically as the camera was brought up to her eye. I glanced past her, wanting to see if Loren was ready yet. She was.

I know I told her nothing too fancy, and she had listened. But I was awestruck by her natural beauty like always. She seemed to glide down the hall, even wearing just a pair of dark jeans a simple pink top. But the sweet blush in her cheek and the bright flecks of light in her eyes made me want to smile.

I take Loren's hand in mine and lead her down the hallway. I pull open the passenger side door for her, watching her step in carefully before shutting it behind her. I want this night to go perfectly. Everything's set up and ready to go; now I just have to make sure I don't do anything stupid tonight to mess it up. I'm not sure where I'm going with this relationship, but I know it'll be worth the extra effort.

I pull to a stop and Loren grins when she realizes where we are. Our hill. Our spot. Our spot for thinking, for inspiration, recently for meeting up, and now for a date. We hike up the hill and she's eager to get up to the top, but I hold back. I tug on her arm slightly to slow her down. She turns, her eyes inquisitive and bright.

"Close your eyes, please." I ask nicely. I see her hands tighten into fists hanging by her sides.

"Relax. I just don't want to ruin the surprise." A soft blush creeps up onto her cheeks but she nods curtly, still nervous.

I gently take her by the shoulders and lead her the rest of the way up, careful to stay on the smoothest path. It's still growing darker, nearing full nighttime. We reach our destination. I let go and notice her shoulders automatically bunch together. I knead them softly for a few second, attempting to get her to relax. She doesn't change a thing. But it's okay, because I know she's going to love this night.

**[Loren's POV]**

Eddie's touch is soft, sweet, and gentle, but I can't help my tightly wound nerves. I don't want to ruin tonight.

I hear a hopeful, soothing voice. "You can open your eyes now."

I open them. I'm shocked and touched. I see a soft blanket resting on the damp grass with an old-fashioned picnic basket sitting on top. There's an iPod with speakers [I guess Eddie's version of a violinist – it's cute]. Music fills the air, adding onto the romantic atmosphere. I can see the stars shining above us, bright dots of white gleaming in the pure almost-darkness.

And then I see Eddie. His usual handsome self – jeans, sneakers, and a dark T-shirt with a black leather jacket thrown on casually. His hair is spiked naturally. But it's his expression that gets to me the most. He looks like a little boy on Christmas morning. Barely able to sit still, excited for what's coming, proud of what he's given, and hoping that it's enough.

But I can see that my reaction's not what he expected, not what he was hoping for. Maybe a laugh, a shriek, an "Ohmygod, I love you"?

"Do you not like it? I thought – I hoped you would." Disappointment is drawn down over his face. The light in his eyes dims until I can barely see it. The speed of his words increases. "I just wanted to make this night special for us. For you. To be alone and have a nice night." He scratches his neck and looks down, mumbling something about Rumour and his dad.

"Eddie." His name escapes my lips in a quiet, nearly imperceptible whisper. He looks up, his expression blank. I shake my head, then nod, unable to decide what I want to say. I walk over slowly and take his hand.

"I love it." And I mean it. I love that he went to any trouble at all for me. He made me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the world, and I love him for it. His eyes brighten up immediately and he's now grinning from ear to ear. I love that smile. I'm unexpectedly pulled into a warm hug. I can feel his heart beating against mine. His muscled arms wrapped tightly around me. His breath on my cheek.

I manage to get two words out. "Thank you." But he pulls away, suddenly embarrassed. I long for the heat again, both physically and figuratively.

He notices my slight shiver. "Are you cold? You probably weren't expecting to stay outside." I can just barely make out a hint of hesitation in his voice. He doesn't wait for an answer and instinctively shrugs off jacket, draping it over my small shoulders. "Well, let's get started." Eddie grins cheerfully, the sweet yet awkward moment behind us. I can't help but smile back.

We laugh over a late dinner of sandwiches and soda. I get to hear stories about his life as the only son of two famous rock stars. And more about his own life as a rock star.

It's getting late, but I barely notice. The full moon is shining down on us. I put my trash away and settle down more comfortably on the blanket. I lean back and flip my hair out of the way, gazing up at the stars. Hoping for a flying one, so I can make my wish.

* * *

**I just realized that I kind of switched from past to present tense in the beginning... sorry about that.**

**You might have to wait another chapter or two before any real drama starts. I just want to ease into the stroy first.**

**Also, each chapter might be a little shorter or longer. I just want to make sure I don't post too much and get stuck, so I'll probably keep a little backup.**

**Thanks for reading! -_shimmeruponwishes_**


	3. A Not-So-Perfect Night

**Thanks for the reviews and favoriting/following! I'm happy you guys like it.**

**[Eddie's POV]**

I've never felt so comfortable before, except with my mom and sometimes Pops. I glance over at Loren, her soft brown hair spread around her like a lion's mane. The perfect description – a lion tense and ready to pounce, but sweet and gentle when she knows it's safe. And somehow I did that; I managed to make her trust me. I feel a small sense of accomplishment. Absentmindedly reaching for her thin hand, I share my warmth with her. I rub my thumb over each knuckle before rolling over to face her.

Loren has a dreamy smile on her face. Her eyes are shining bright with imagination. I can't help but reach over and brush the few strands of smooth hair out of her face. She turns slightly, a questioning look on her face. I sit up slowly and reach for her. She gets up as well, still somewhat confused.

I motion to my wrist like I would if I was wearing a watch. "It's getting kind of late. We should probably head back now," I say tentatively.

The regret in her voice is clear. "Okay." We pull each other up and pack the picnic basket. She folds the thick blanket and rolls it up before handing it to me with a touch of nervousness. I grin to reassure her and take it in my hands. We stroll back down the hill, free hand in free hand. I open the door and close it for her again, always trying to make her feel as good as possible. We throw the stuff into the backseat and I start driving her back to her house. The ride is peaceful and quiet, not in the least bit awkward. Until we reach the house and climb out of my car.

**[Loren's POV]**

This night has been perfect. And there's only one thing that could possibly make it better. The mood's right, but I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. Eddie just got out of a relationship and he probably doesn't want to jump straight into another without being sure.

We reach my front door and I turn around with hope written in my heart, my face, and my eyes. But he doesn't seem to notice, or he's just a really good actor.

"I had a really good time tonight." Eddie's voice is deep and sonorous. I nod to show my agreement, not trusting my voice right now. He's looking down at me with those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much. Our eyes meet and time seems to freeze right there. A shadow of doubt flickers across his face before he leans in ever so slightly. My heart thuds to a stop. My body is strangled with tension. I can't move. I can barely breathe.

But his lips don't make the expected path. I feel a soft ruffle in my hair, a light increase in pressure. A small peck on the forehead, like I'm just a friend, a little sister. Not exactly something I want my major crush to think of me as. Especially when I thought we had a chance. Disappointment crashes down in waves. My heart feels like it's been torn out halfway and desperately glued back in. I try my best to smile and back off quickly, blushing furiously. The knob turns and I slip in silently.

**[Eddie's POV]**

I watch Loren's thin shadow slide through the door. My first chance gone. I don't regret it, though. I don't want to make her feel like she's my only one and accidentally hurt her. I don't want to make a mistake again.

I laugh at myself when I realize what I'm thinking. If I was really worried about her, I wouldn't have asked her out tonight in the first place. I'm being selfish and I know it. I walk back to my car and start it. Looking backwards to see the road, I notice the basket with a partly-unrolled blanket resting on top. The smile that immediately gets pasted on my face doesn't escape me. Loren makes me feel something that I thought could only be a dream. Her loving personality is so much like my mother's was.

My brain pauses for a second when I realize that. I never compared Chloe to Mom. Why not? Because there was no relation, no connection whatsoever. And it never occurred to me that maybe that wasn't such a good sign. I want what my parents had, I really do. But I'm just afraid I won't know it when I get it. Pops always said to just follow my heart and I would be able to tell.

Maybe that's what I need – a good heart-to-heart talk with my dad. I know both of his opinions on Chloe and Loren are very strong, but I just need a little guidance. I need him to tell me what I should do. If in trying to avoid a mistake, I made a bigger one than I thought.

The car glides smoothly down the road, the one solid thing I have in my life right now. I pull to a stop by MK and climb out, yanking the keys from the ignition and stuffing them in my jacket pocket.

I pause by the crowded bar for a second. "Hey Grace, is my dad up in his room?" She hesitates for a millisecond and nods before turning around again. I give her a quick nod back to thank her, even though she probably doesn't see it.

I bound up the steps eagerly, knocking on the cold metal door. A familiar voice invites loudly, "Come on in!"

I open the door to find an empty room. "Over here," the same voice calls from outside. I lope over to the open balcony door and join Pops. The night sky is twinkling with thousands of stars, visible even when surrounded by the colorful city lights. Soft, faded rays from the moon float down like a path of shimmering dust.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" His voice noticeably catches me off guard. "Thinking about something important? Finally need your old man to tell you what to do?" Pops teases me.

I smile guiltily but the confusion in my eyes is clear. We walk back inside and he sits on the couch, motioning for me to join him. I shake my head, aware of my inability to sit still for very long when I'm preoccupied with something.

"It's Loren, isn't it?" I nod in surprise.

"Is it that obvious?"

Pops replies with a small shrug and a twinkle in his eye. "Well, it was a little hard not to notice the grin that hasn't left your face yet."

Caught again, I want to pour my feelings out but hold back for some reason. I choose my words carefully. "She makes me feel like nothing's wrong, like nothing ever could go wrong. But then she says or does something that makes it seem like I'm standing on the very edge of the earth and everything could be lost if I make one wrong move. I can be myself around her, yet I'm still afraid of what she'll think of me."

Pops nods knowingly. "That's what love does." The sentence couldn't be stated any more simply or clearly. But my brain immediately goes into overdrive searching for an excuse. My heart reaches out and calms it.

"I don't know about that." My voice is hesitant and unsure.

"But do you think you could be?"

This makes me stop and really think for a minute. I don't know. "Maybe? Possibly?" The answer is painfully clear to me in another second. "Yes."

I give Pops a hug goodnight and head back to my place.

I settle into the soft sheets and dream about my girl. Loren Tate, a senior from the valley that makes my head and my heart go wild. A goddess of foosball who makes my world spin around.

**I will try to keep the characters as true as possible to their personalities on the show. I think that's at least half the reason why the show's so good; it lets us get to know the characters and either love or hate them.**

**There will finally be a bit of drama in the next chapter. **

**Please review! - _shimmeruponwishes _**


	4. Invasion of the Ice Queen

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far! Hope you guys are liking the story.**

* * *

**[Eddie's POV]**

I wake up to the bright morning sun rushing in through the window. A smile spreads across my face as I remember last night. It was so perfect - the stars, the picnic, the mood. I almost want to give myself a pat on the back for thinking of it. Although I guess some of the credit does go to Pops for being the one to help me get my head straight. I really do care about Loren and I can't wait to see her today.

I hop in the shower, get dressed as quickly as possible and head over to the office to meet up with Jake.

On the way there, I shoot Loren a text asking her to meet up with me this afternoon at MK for a little dance lesson. And some food, of course. Her reply is short and to the point: "_Ok._" No smiley face, no other questions, nothing about last night. Wow, I must have screwed up a whole lot worse than I thought. I text her back "_Is everything all right?_"

"_Yeah, it's fine. Sorry. I just kinda woke up on the wrong side of bed today. Haha :)_"

My heart settles back into my chest and I brighten up again when I think that I have her all to myself this afternoon.

"Yo, Eduardo, my man. What are you thinking about that's got you all hyped up?" My grin widens. Jake notices and continues, "Yeah, uh.. Never mind. I'm not so sure I wanna know now."

"Ehh. Maybe later." Jake's a good friend, but I'm not in the mood to be lectured about getting distracted and moving too fast with Loren. "Listen, I just want to get whatever work I have today over and done with to free up my afternoon."

"All right, I like the sound of that. Eager to get things done. Not sure what the reason is, but it's not my business."

"Exactly. So what do we got lined up here?" I'm talking quickly, like even one second less of time with Loren is going to ruin it.

"Let' see. Today's not so bad. You've got two interviews, one radio and one TV. The first one's in about forty minutes and the second two hours after that."

"Ok, I'll meet you there in half an hour. I just gotta swing back to my place again and grab a few things."

"That's fine. Just don't be late." His voice is stern but his eyes are twinkling.

I groan. "Really? I think I've got this whole routine covered."

Jake admits defeat. "Okay, okay. Now get out of here. I can tell you're excited about something."

I give him a quick thanks and half-walk half-jog out the door. I can hear Jake still chuckling at my obvious eagerness.

I'm greeted by Jeffrey again and take the elevator up to my floor. Immediately going for the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water. There's a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I yell, figuring it's probably Pops. The sharp click of high heels invades the room. My mood immediately darkens. I turn around expecting the worst and receive it. Chloe, the blond ice queen of Hollywood.

"What do you want?" My voice and eyes are cold and hard. I don't want to give the least amount of satisfaction. I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"I just want another chance. I love you, Eddie."

I can't help the pathetic laugh that comes out of my mouth. I nod my head back knowingly with obvious sarcasm. "You love me? I'm sure you do. That's the only reason that you would lie to me, then cheat on me, and now not even listen to a word I say, right?"

"I didn't mean it. I was just trying to do what I thought was right. I didn't want to hurt you." The shrill, desperate voice is unfamiliar to my ears.

I ignore the obviously fake tears that are streaming down her face. Now I know that she really would be a great actress. She's had enough experience. My half-hearted laugh is bitter and stings inside. I can't believe how much time I wasted thinking I was in love with this woman. But no, it was all just an illusion. A picture, a thought, a wish for the perfect relationship that was all made up in my mind.

"Why can't you get it that you're out of my life? I've moved on, and you should too." My insides are twisting and turning. It takes every ounce of energy I possess not to push her out the door.

"What, with that squeaky-voiced high schooler?"

"Chloe, get out of this place _now. _I don't want to hear any more of your lies and excuses. I don't want to work with you. I don't want to see you. I don't even want to hear your name again." I struggle to keep my voice calm and even. My patience is slowly wearing out. I am simmering inside but know that a fiery outburst will only egg her on, give her what she wants – a reaction from me that shows she still matters.

I wish Loren could be here right now. I laugh pathetically inside – I'm twice the size of Chloe while Loren's barely a mass of muscle herself. Yet her presence keeps me safe and protected. She's been hurt and won't stand to go through that again. She's always ready to fight for those she cares about, and I know, or at least hope, that I'm one of them.

I know that Chloe can tell she's not getting anything this time, but she can't resist a final shot. "I love you, Eddie, and I always will. That little brat doesn't even know what a real relationship is. She's not worth anything to you, so why bother?" The smirk on her face and her last words are the end of it.

I can't stand it. "Chloe, you're the one who's not worth it, and never will be. You're cruel and manipulative, which makes me angry at myself for not getting rid of you the moment I laid eyes on you. But that's what you do. You twist other people's emotions without a second thought because all you've ever cared about was yourself. Getting what _you _wanted, and now you've gotten what you deserve." I know I sound heartless, but nothing else will get through that determined head of hers.

"I care about Loren because she makes it easy. She's sweet and thoughtful, mature and responsible, beautiful in any way possible. Everything that you're not." I walk over and motion towards the door with a hard look on my face. I won't say anything else. I want to make her think about my last words. I meant it when I said it and I still do. I never realized how much Loren meant to me, and I can only hope that she wasn't too hurt by my blatant ignorance of how much she cares about me, of our one-of-a-kind connection.

Chloe is gritting her teeth, trying to force more tears out, but knows defeat when she sees it. She glares at me one more time before stalking out the door.

* * *

**The next chapter will be mostly Loren's POV. It's safe to assume that both Mel and Nora will be involved too.**

**- _shimmeruponwishes_**


	5. Sorting Things Out

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Here you go:**

* * *

**[Loren's POV]**

I'm met by an excited Mel and a somewhat nervous mother. But I can't seem to form any coherent thoughts. It's not so much the rejection as the hope that had seemed amazingly real. Eddie had been so close to me, so genuinely caring. I know that he's still hurting, and I don't want to push him any more than he wants to be. But I guess my heart just got caught up in the moment. My head was lost in the clouds. **[haha :)]**

The babbling of Melissa's voice had been drowned out in my head by all my thoughts, and I guess she finally noticed.

"Lo? Lo, are you okay? Nothing bad happened right?"

The look on my mom's face mirrored Mel's. Eyes drawn together, questioning eyes, no smile in sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The doubt in their expressions doesn't budge. "Really. I'm okay. Tonight was just so unbelievably amazing." _And confusing_, I added in my head.

They both noticeably relax and of course my short description does nothing to stop Mel's wild imagination.

"Oooh, Lo, what did he do?" Her devious smile and suddenly bright eyes make me blush even though I have nothing to be embarrassed about. My action makes my mom put her hands on her hips and gives me a you'd-better-tell-me look.

"Nothing happened. And that might just be the problem." I say this softly, with my eyes downcast so no one can see the disappointment in my eyes. I was finally ready to dive into a new relationship and it turns out the other person isn't. I'm not upset with him, just with myself for letting my hopes get so high.

We move our little group to the couch, me sitting on the soft leather hugging a pillow, Mel on the ground with her legs stretched out in front of her, taking the opportunity to inspect her bright pink toenails. My mom is still standing nearby with her arms crossed, but with an expression that tells me she'll go to any length to protect me from getting hurt again.

"He drove me up to our spot and had set up an amazing picnic and everything. We ate and laughed and talked, then watched the stars. It was so perfect…" My voice trails off. I take a small breath before continuing, "It got late so we headed back. He even opened the door for me and walked me to the porch." I smile, remembering the how sweet of a gentleman Eddie had been.

"And then?" Mel is eager to hear what she thinks will be juicy details. But my mom is cautious about what the rock star could possibly have done.

"And nothing. He leaned in for a kiss. But on my head, not exactly what I was waiting for. I'm not upset about it or anything. I just thought that maybe because he had asked me out he was finally ready to dive in."

My mom's voice is gentle and comforting. "Oh, honey. You know he does care about you, right? He's just still hurting." Nothing I don't already know. It's just that Eddie Duran had been my dream guy for so long that I guess I overreacted.

I paste a smile on my face and say brightly, "Well, it's late and I should probably get to bed now. Mel, I'm going to assume that you're sleeping over because otherwise you'd be dead for still being here?" It's a half-question half-statement. Of course she's sleeping over. Why wouldn't she stay over and talk to me about my first date with Eddie Duran?

My mom looks like she wants to say something but holds it in. I let out a breath, relieved not to be interrogated any further about something I don't even understand myself.

Now I'm the one being dragged down the hall by an unfailingly energetic Mel. I turn my head and blow my mom a quick kiss, mouthing _"Love you"_. She returns the action that's been part of our goodnight ritual for so long.

The night flies by and I'm suddenly awakened by the blinding morning sun streaming in through my window. I groan and cover my face with a pillow. The memories come rushing back. I can't decide whether to smile, cry, or break out in laughter that I was so worried about Eddie's little action. It's not like he said he didn't like me. He just wasn't ready. _Figures_, I think. Little Miss barely-been-kissed Loren Tate goes on a date with a world-famous rock star and he's the one that's holding back.

Mel is dead asleep next to me. I don't even bother to get out carefully because I know for a fact that she won't wake up until she's ready. I pull on my clothes and scribble a note for my mom. She knows I have my shift today, but it's a little earlier than usual. I hop in my car and drive over to the Café slowly, knowing there's no rush or traffic to get through.

Walking through the door, I'm surprised to see a few tables already filled. There's usually almost no one here before at least nine or ten o' clock in the morning on the weekends. My shift doesn't start for a good hour, but I grab an apron anyway, thinking that this way I can take my break a little earlier. It's half-tied when the pocket of my jeans buzzes. I finish the quick bow and double-knot it before sliding my phone out.

Eddie texted me. I open the message and scan it. Why not? I don't have anything planned today. One of my coworkers is motioning to me to grab one of the tables. I send the two-letter reply in a hurry and get their orders. I ignore the second vibration until I'm back. Immediately feeling guilty for making Eddie think I was upset with him, even if it was an accident, I take the time to type out a longer message. I shove the phone back into my pocket and start actually working now.

A few hours later, right before my long-awaited break, I look up to see the handsome blond boy that I know I like, but just as a friend. He mouths, _can we talk? _I glance around and slide into the booth across from him.

"Hey Cam, what's up?" I try to keep my voice from sounding too curious, not wanting him to think that he's not allowed to come here unless it's something important.

His tone is equally awkward yet seemingly carefree. "Not much, I just wanted to let you know that Adriana's really got it out for you, Lo. She even tried to recruit me to the hating-Loren-Tate club.

I groan and roll my eyes. "I don't understand what I ever did to that girl to make her hate me so much. We used to be friends, but now she might as well have been my enemy from birth. But thanks for warning me. I'll watch my back."

We make small talk for a few more minutes before Cameron gets up and walks back out the door. I look after him, wondering why he still cares enough to drop by just to warn me about something that's common knowledge to anyone who's ever been in the same room with both Adriana and me. I shake off the guilt of rejecting someone who's so sweet.

That brings me back to Eddie. I can't wait for this afternoon; it's hard enough just focusing on work. I'm nervous and excited and confused all at the same time, but I know I'm happy.

And it's all because of him. The one guy who I feel like understands me better than anyone else. The one person I can tell anything to, even things I don't talk about with my mom. The little boy I know he still is inside who misses his mom more than anyone else knows. The rock star who wants to meet up with a senior from the valley for a dance lesson.


	6. Getting to Know You

**[Eddie's POV]**

The music's blaring and sweat is forming on my head and neck. My heart rate is way above normal and I desperately need a drink. Yet I can't keep a smile off my face. Waiting for this afternoon is the only thing that has kept me sane through this day.

The song fades out and I wait for it to repeat again. I've been working on this for the last ten minutes and I just can't get it right. The soft sound of footsteps comes closer. I turn my head to the doorway, hoping she's finally here.

My grin grows wider at the sight of beautiful Miss Loren Tate. I feel the thudding of my heart pick up.

"Hey, Loren. You look great."

A pale pink blush creeps up on her cheeks. "Thanks for being your usual gentlemanly self, but I just came from a very long shift and I seriously doubt that."

"No, I mean it. But you always look really hot, so…" ***** I trail off as my brain realizes what just slipped out of my mouth. I duck my head and bring my hand up to my neck nervously.

**[*Haha, I was watching the replays of HH and I loved that part when Eddie was like uhh..]**

"Um, thanks." Her cheeks are burning red now and I don't blame her.

Trying to avoid the awkward tension that jut settled in the room, I speak up again. "So you wanna dance? I mean, that's what we're here for, right?" _Stop talking like an idiot. _Both my brain and heart are yelling at me.

Thankfully, Loren doesn't seem to notice. "Yeah, sure. What are you working on?"

I show her my part before walking her through my partner's steps. "Got that? We can try it with music now if you want."

"Sure, why not? I mean, I doubt I can make any more of a fool out of myself than I already have." Her self-deprecating comments sting my heart. Why can't she understand how amazing she is? She doesn't see the near-perfection that everyone else does. I wouldn't be surprised if there were guys chasing her from everywhere and she never noticed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I try to encourage her, but to no avail. I know that Melissa's probably had a hard enough time with this.

The music starts up and we begin our dancing. The hours whiz by in a blur. Before I know it, it's growing dark outside.

"I'd say we're done for the day, wouldn't you?" I'm breathing heavily.

"I think so. Not that we were supremely productive, of course." Her eyes are twinkling with amusement and I can't hold back a chuckle. I know that we definitely spent the better part of the afternoon joking and laughing than actually dancing. But that's what it was for, right?

I stare at Loren. How can it be that she barely broke a sweat the entire time? "Don't ask. I just don't really sweat."

I guess my next question about the whole mind-reading-ability is just as obvious because she starts talking again before I can get a word in. "It's a girl thing. And also you're not exactly in line for winning the best-at-hiding-thoughts award." She's grinning so I know it's a joke, but it's also extremely true. I never could keep my emotions from showing straight on my face.

So I try a different type of attack. "Do you want to maybe head back to my place now? We can just hang out for a while. And order takeout because you know the level of my cooking skills." My tone is teasing and lighthearted, but I make sure to add just a touch of mystery and deeper meaning.

She seems a little flustered. "Oh, um. Maybe, I just need to call my mom and let her know."

I smile. "Okay. I'll just start cleaning up a little and grab my stuff."

Loren's mom is supposedly fine with it, although I couldn't help but notice that the call was a little longer than it probably should have been.

I decide to just leave my car there and pick it up later. I can't stand losing even a minute of time with Loren. I don't know why, but she just makes it so easy to like her and so hard to leave her.

She drives because it's her car, not that I didn't try to convince her to let me. We arrive at my penthouse and go in through the back door just to avoid any possible paparazzi ready to tear into us about our media-created relationship. Although I guess it's not so untrue now.

We laugh and talk for a while before finally settling down at the smooth black piano. I start playing a song, but can't find the right ending to make it flow just right. Loren gently pushes my hands away, sending a trail of sparks shooting up my arm. A beautiful melody continues where I left off, her sweet voice humming along and occasionally singing a line or two. She finishes and blushes again.

"I know, it's not that good."

I just don't understand. "What do you mean? That was amazing."

I'm well aware of our arms and shoulders touching lightly, seeing as how we're slightly squished on the small bench. Her hair falls softly over face, lining those perfect features.

"Yeah... thanks for being so nice and helping me out. I never imagined that I would have the chance to be sitting next to rock star Eddie Duran in his awesome penthouse." She says this wistfully, like it seems too good to be true.

"But you deserve it. You're genuinely talented and you have what it takes."

"Says who?" Loren still isn't convinced.

I raise my eyebrows at her. She smiles guiltily and is about to speak again when a thought seems to pop into her mind.

"Oh! Can you do that thing where you only raise one eyebrow?" Her voice is excited and her eyes are bright with merriment. I laugh at the small things that bring out her innocent character in such a funny way. But I still try to make her laugh and make a silly face while managing to partly lift one eyebrow.

The next half hour or so goes by and once again, Loren has to leave.

"I'm sorry. But I have homework and I know my mom's probably starting to worry." Her voice is filled with true regret, reassuring me that I'm not the only one who enjoys our time together.

"It's all right. But maybe we can meet up again in a few days?" I hope she won't think I'm pushing.

Loren seems slightly taken aback, but replies with her usual touch of sass, "I guess I can fit a meeting with you into my amazingly busy schedule."

"I'd love that." My choice of wording doesn't go unnoticed. She blushes again, warming my heart.

I open the door for her and give a small wave before closing it softly behind her.

I know that I can't hold back forever. My guard dropped within the first few minutes I met her and it's been difficult not letting myself get attached. It's no use anyway. I'm falling fast and hard for her.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I just have a lot of schoolwork due soon (as in tomorrow, which means I should probably go work on that...).**

**Hope you liked the Leddie in this chapter; I don't want to rush into their relationship too fast but it won't be too long of a wait.**

**- _shimmeruponwishes_**


	7. Almost There

**[Loren's POV]**

A loud, irritating buzz interrupts my conversation with Mel. "Ooh, wait a sec." I reach over to the table by my bed and grab my phone, which is blinking frantically in an attempt to alert me about a new message. A grin immediately pops up on my face.

_Wanna come over tomorrow?_ My fingers twitch slightly while I run though my schedule in my mind.

"It's Eddie, isn't it?"

I turn back to the screen of my laptop. "How'd you know?"

She rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Lo, I've known you practically your whole life. The only time that smile appears is when there's a boy you like or one of your biggest dreams comes true. Which in this case, I suppose it's both."

Normally I would blush, but I've been best friends with Mel long enough to barely react. "Anyway, yes, it is Eddie." I can't help that the corners of my mouth are tugged up when his name escapes my lips. "He wants me to come over tomorrow."

Mel lets out a low whistle, or actually partly fails at it. She makes a face before replying, "Lo, you're gonna have that boy trained in no time. Twice in less than one week? That rockstar's wrapped around your little finger but neither of you know it. Or will admit it," she adds as an afterthought.

My weak protests are cut short.

"Don't even try to deny it because it's truer than my crush on Ryan Gosling."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Anyway, I gotta go now. It's getting late and I still have half my math homework left unfinished." I accuse Mel pointedly yet jokingly.

"Wait! You never texted him back. You better not leave me hanging. Lo, I will –" The screen goes dark under the light touch of my finger.

My phone immediately begins buzzing continuously. I chuckle to myself and pick it up. "Yes, Mel? I promise I'll give you all the deets about it over the weekend. We can have a sleepover."

"Uh, hey Loren. While that sounds awesome, I'm not Mel. And '_deets_' about what?" Eddie's voice teases me.

I blush furiously, insanely grateful that Eddie can't see me. "Uh, um, hi Eddie." I stammer nervously. "So I'm just gonna pretend I didn't totally humiliate myself like ten seconds ago. So what's up?" I stay calm, cool, and collected. Yeah, right. I'm mortified and I'm sure Eddie knows it.

"Haha, ok umm… I just wanted to make sure you got my text." The sweet insecurity in his voice and slight fumble of words brings a smile to my face.

"Yeah, I got it. I was also talking to Mel at the time, which I hope explains why I didn't exactly reply yet."

His soft laugh sends butterflies into my stomach. "Uh-huh. I get it. I'm just not important enough." He sniffs pointedly before we both crack up.

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow."

Eddie's voice brightens up when he replies, "Great, because I really want to show you something.

"Uh-oh. That's a little too mysterious for my liking."

"Well, that's unfortunate. Because it's going to stay that way. Or at least until tomorrow."

I laugh again. "Ah, rockstars and their annoyingly odd ways."

"That should be an insult, but I will take it as a compliment. Thank you."

"Alright then. Eddie, I'm really sort but I, unfortunately, am still in high school and have homework to do." The sincere regret in my voice is clear to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have been more thoughtful. I'll let you get back to your awesome life now and we can talk tomorrow."

"Thanks. Goodnight, Eddie."

"Night, Lo." My nickname sounds so good rolling off his tongue. I pull the phone away from my ear and watch the screen go dark. It drops onto the bed, followed by the rest of my body. I snuggle up under the covers, ready for another night and day of Eddie Duran.

* * *

**[Eddie's POV]**

I hear a tentative knock. Reaching for the handle, a grin lights upon my face once again at the sight of Loren Tate. She's struggling with a few bags while attempting to talk to someone on the phone at the same time. I take her bags and set them by the black leather armchair, receiving a grateful nod.

Loren snaps the phone shut. "Sorry, that was my mom. She just wanted to know where I was. I wrote a note, but accidentally stuck it in my backpack this morning when I was rushing around. It hasn't exactly been the most pleasant day today."

I feel a rush of sympathy. "What's wrong?"

She looks up sheepishly. "Nothing you'd want to hear about. Just some drama with the 'Queen Bee' at school. I just went on a rant to get it all out."

I let it go. "Well, I hope I can help a little because I have something special to share with you."

Loren blushes lightly and brushes her hair out of her face. I consciously force myself to tear my gaze away from her, taking a few steps to the side to grab my guitar.

She nods expectantly. "Probably should have figured."

"Yup, I guess our afternoon together did help. It was just a little delayed." My hands shake as I adjust the my fingers around the neck of the guitar. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice. I take a deep breath to settle my nerves and calm myself. How can I have played in huge arenas packed with screaming fans, yet barely have the courage to sing in front of one girl? _Because those fans don't have nearly as much power over me as Loren does. Because they don't have the ability to crush my heart with a single word. _My mind reminds me of why I wrote this song in the first place.

"Here goes." I whisper the words to myself. I begin strumming lightly, getting into the groove of the music before opening my mouth.

_getting lost in the time spent with you  
minutes turn to hours before I know what to do  
don't want to lose myself and give it all up  
but the strength I have to stop this just isn't enough_

_can't keep myself from melting at the sight of your face  
the sound of your name gets me lost in a daze  
no choice but to allow this feeling to rule  
the victor is my heart in this irrational duel_

_you're a princess and I hope you'll let me be your prince  
to take your hand and wake you with a kiss  
please don't hurt me, crush me, let it be a problem I've made  
it's my lost then found and mended heart that's at stake_

_I didn't believe in love at first sight  
that is, until you walked into my life  
and now I'm face to face with a problem, you see  
for I've finally been defeated, by me_

_can't explain why my mindset has changed  
the order of things has been rearranged  
my heart's dropped to my stomach and who is to blame  
no one but you, I know I'll never be the same_

_Oh, I've never been one to take a leap of faith  
but I realize that's the only way to win this race  
this battle between my heart and my mind  
an adventure to discover what I can find_

_I'm ready to take a chance, to give it my all  
because you can't be caught unless you let yourself fall  
because I can't be caught unless I let myself fall  
oh, oh, oh, let yourself, let myself fall_

The last few notes drift away softly. I put the guitar down carefully and move up from my perch on the armrest of my couch to stand in front of Loren.

I can't help blurting out, "Uhh… so what do you think?"

Not able to muster enough strength to look into those big brown eyes of hers, I stare awkwardly at the ground. My foot is tapping out of nervous habit and I instinctively bring my hand up to the back of my neck.

Her voice is sweet and gentle. It's like a replay of that almost-perfect first date. "Eddie, it was beautiful. I loved it." The words come out in a breathy tone, quiet and comforting.

I look up. She takes my breath away. Her smooth brown hair is swept casually to the side, a few stray strands looping across her forehead. Her eyes are bright with interest and, from what I can gather, excitement and anticipation. Her clothes show off her figure just enough to catch any guy's attention without being over-the-top. I'm just lucky she hadn't realized that before I met her, or else I'd be in heartbreaking trouble. Even her small hands and thin fingers are something to marvel at. Agile and skilled from years of piano and guitar, just like mine. So like me.

I don't even try to resist the urge, the gravitational pull between us. I move one step closer so that our bodies are only inches apart. I life a hand to her cheek before brushing out those soft chestnut locks. I can sense the question in her mind. I can feel the anxiety and hesitation in her heart.

I lean down ever so slightly, eyes locked in a battle with hers. Contact breaks only for a swift, hopeful glance to her warm lips. The mood, the timing, the person – it's all so perfect. Then why does something just not feel right? That ever-so-slight hesitation seems to be blown up to a full-out alarm in her mind. The air around us cracks. Her eyes cloud over and she stumbles backwards in a haze.

Time stops. I won't let her get away, not now. I won't make another mistake. I want her to know that I'm ready for whatever life throws at us. I step forward once again, this time with a purposeful stride, a clear intent. My gaze bores into hers. We each stare forward.

**Figured it was finally time for Eddie to serenade Loren :) And yes, I know – it's kind of awkwardly arranged to be a song (as in no chorus, bridge, etc.). I was just too lazy to figure all that out.**

**And I know that I haven't updated in a pretty long while, so I hope the somewhat longer chapter makes up for that.**

**Please review! - **_**shimmeruponwishes**_


	8. Surprise

**[Eddie's POV]**

A sudden noise cuts through the air. We both to jump back instinctively like we've been caught stealing from the cookie jar. Disappointment and tension from the lingering electricity buzzing around settle in. I fight back the inward groan. Extreme irritation threatens to break out at whoever is responsible for the loud knock.

"Who is it?" A drizzling of annoyance is smoothed out over my voice.

"Who do you think it is, mate?" Despite my current sour mood, I break out in a grin. Loren looks at me questioningly. I give a wait-just-one-second look before opening the door.

"Yo, Ian, buddy! Long time no see, welcome back!" We pull each other in for a quick hug adorned with a few slaps on the back.

"You're right about that. But your place is as awesome as ever," Ian's gaze travels over to Loren and settles there for a few seconds. A spike of energy shoots through me. "With a terrific view," he adds, nodding his head toward the huge window but obviously not talking about that.

The power surging through me is unbelievable. It's not anger at Ian, because I know I've told him before about Loren and how we're just friends and all that. I laugh at myself in my head, remembering that I've probably described her in enough detail for Ian to have a photograph of Loren without even having met her. It's a twisted emotion, something like possessiveness or jealousy. I laugh bitterly once again and shake my head at how much I've been in denial. If Loren and I were really just friends for so long, there would be absolutely no reason for me to get upset over what I know Ian just considers normal conversation. His brain must be packed with pick-up lines and flirting techniques, considering that's basically his side job.

Loren and Ian are both looking at me strangely now. I figure that it's because I've kinda just been staring into space for the past few moments.

"Ah, so you're the famous Loren Tate. Eddie's told me so much about you." My face turns a deep red. Ian notices and doesn't bother to hide his amused smirk before continuing, "All good, of course."

Loren's expression goes from confused to somewhat disapproving to oddly amused understanding. "And you are?" She asks, stifling a grin at Ian's eccentric way of slipping himself into our conversation.

He scoffs, pretending to be offended that she doesn't know who he is. "Ian, Ed's best mate," he replies while slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I step away from him and raise my eyebrows. "Right now that's just a little unsteady." We all laugh.

A thought that's been badgering my brain finally breaks through. "Wait, Ian, why are you here? I mean, I'm glad that you are, but weren't you supposed to be on like a completely different continent right now?"

Ian laughs lightly. "Yes, and that job ended about a week ago, which I clearly remember telling you. What's been going on that head of yours?" His gaze travels over to Loren, lingering for just enough time to make a point. "Oh, never mind," he says, smirking.

I can feel my face turning red, which causes me to be even more embarrassed. I never blush. Or at least not unless there's a girl I like… I flick my glance over to Loren. She's staring at the ground, a soft pink color creeping up her cheeks. Her hair is slightly ruffled, making me want to run my fingers through it. She looks up and catches my gaze before I quickly turn my eyes back to Ian, who was watching the entire exchange with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Umm, Eddie." Loren's voice snaps me out of the haze surrounding my brain.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Uh, I was just wondering where the bathroom was." I do my best to pretend I don't notice how cute it is when she thinks she's imposing or something.

"Oh, just around the corner." I point in the right direction and she gives me a small nod before heading off.

When Loren is out of the room, I turn to Ian knowing that whatever's coming is going to be embarrassing for me and rather entertaining for him.

"Damn, mate. You've got it bad." Ian shakes his head from side to side, like he disapproves.

I instantly get defensive. "What are you talking about?" His half-smile and raised eyebrows get to me right away. "Okay, so maybe just a little. But don't you dare get on my case about how it's no fun being tied down or anything like that. She's different."

"That's what you said about Chloe." His words hit me straight in the gut. He immediately backtracks. "Sorry, just trying to make a point." I nod reluctantly as a way of saying that it's alright. "But, yeah, she's definitely different. Where'd you pick her up anyway, a little café in the middle of the valley?"

I chuckle. "Uh, no. But she does work at one." Now it's his turn to laugh.

Ian gets serious again. "I do get what you mean, though. She seems quieter, more understanding than most Hollywood girls. It's like she's been through so much yet she's still got that spark of innocence." I look up, surprised that he's being so analytical, unlike his usual sarcastic self. A sudden thought strikes me.

Apparently I really am too easy to read, because Ian just laughs at my stricken expression. "Don't worry, mate. She's not exactly my type." I know he finds my instinctive fear and possessiveness extremely humorous. It still reassures me that I'm not going to have to fight for a girl with my best friend, who has probably always been and always will be undefeated in that category.

Loren walks around the corner with a strange expression on her face. I rush over, concern spilling out. "Is everything all right?"

She looks surprised that I'm worrying about her. "Huh? Oh, yeah everything's okay. My mom just wants me to get home soon."

I feel a surge of relief, but it's topped by regret. "Oh, okay. Sorry we didn't get as much time as I thought we might." I shoot a glare at Ian, who responds by putting his hands up in surrender.

"It's okay." Loren seems fidgety and distant.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I'm getting a little nervous now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forces a laugh that Ian doesn't seem the least bit fazed by, but to my ears it sounds hollow and fake. I let it go.

"Bye, Eddie." She gives me a small wave and slips out the door.

"Bye, Lo- wait, how are you getting home?" I call after her. Loren pauses and turns.

I sense a slight hesitation from her before she says, "Mel was around here somewhere; she's coming."

I nod in response and give a last wave and smile as the metal doors of the elevator slide shut.

I turn around to find Ian leaning out the door with a small smile on his face. "You've fallen in so deep, mate."

* * *

**I'm going to start trying to keep the POV switches down to a minimum because I know it can get kind of annoying, especially in the middle of a chapter.**

**And yes, I will probably get a few upset reviews that they still didn't kiss. I won't make you guys wait too much longer… but at least Ian's here, right? :) (Who, by the way, is actually kind of difficult to write because on the show, he's usually serious in 'reality' but all the stories about his 'wild times' are the exact opposite.. – I'm not sure if I've got him quite right, so you wanna review?)**

**Also, I'm getting just a little stuck. Should I try for Eddie's birthday, maybe? Or add a little Chloe and Tyler? Some drama or more 'heartfelt' scenes between Eddie/Loren/Nora/Max?**

**(Sorry for the long A/N), but thanks for reading! - **_**shimmeruponwishes**_

**Merry Christmas! :)**


	9. Best Buds

**[Loren's POV]**

I rush out of Eddie's apartment, resting my back against the cold metal. The elevator doors slide close silently. I lean my head back with a sigh. I didn't mean to make Eddie confused or hurt; I'm just not sure what to do. I know that my mom just loves me and doesn't want me to get hurt, but can't I be trusted? I'm eighteen already, nineteen soon. How long is she going to be watching over my shoulder? I immediately feel guilty for resenting the overprotectiveness of my mother. She means well and is looking out for me, not trying to control my life.

I grab a cab and stare out the window at the busy sidewalks. I told Eddie that Melissa would be bringing me home, because otherwise I know he would offer me a ride. I don't want his time with Ian to be cut short. I can't think clearly with him so close. I need space. I need him.

I sigh once again and jerk forward slightly when the car pulls to an abrupt stop. After thanking and paying the driver, I step out onto the curb. I walk up to the front door and turn my key in the lock. I've barely made it past the doorway when my phone rings loudly. I pull it out of my pocket and check the screen, rolling my eyes with a laugh.

"Hey, Mel. What's up?" She's always been there for me and I know she's ready to pull out all the stops just to cheer me up.

"Lo, I'm coming over and will be at your house in about five minutes and I know that you are home. We are going to discuss every second of your time with Eddie in great detail. And make sure that you don't leave a single thing out." Melissa's voice goes from rushed and hurried to slightly devious.

I laugh before replying, "Well, there would be a lot more to talk about if my own mother hadn't insisted that I don't spend any more time with him than is necessary. Although I suppose a visit from his fairly attractive best friend had something to do with it too. Oh, and did I mention that this friend has an awesome British accent? Bye, Mel." I grin to myself, making sure to sound just as devious as she did.

"Wait, what? Loren, I will be sleeping over, you kn–" Melissa is cut off as I hit the 'end call' button. It's not like I'm not going to see her in the next few minutes anyway.

I laugh again and shake my head, wondering how in the world my life ever got caught up in Eddie Duran's. Talking about meeting his best friend like it's nothing. I plop down on the couch and grab my laptop, opening it to check Twitter. The page is just loading when my front door is bombarded with furious knocks.

"Whoa, calm down, Mel. I'm coming," I call out and stretch lazily. My steps are purposely short and slow, as I know she's probably about to burst with her crave and need for gossip. I open the door to see Mel texting furiously.

She looks up. "What took you so long? I thought you got like kidnapped or something. Come on, my feet have been killing me all day in these shoes. I just wanna collapse onto your bed and die. But I'd rather hear all about your day first," Melissa says this all in one breath.

"First, Mel – breathe. Secondly, why'd you wear them then?" I pause and backtrack when her mouth opens wide to start babbling again. "Yeah, cross that out. You just had to because you love them and they were the only thing that would match, right?" I tease her about her crazy choice of colors and patterns when picking an outfit out.

She simply rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her hip. "I will not be overlooked. I am made to be on a magazine cover." She pauses dramatically and strikes a ridiculous pose before we both crack up. I help lug her overnight bag into my room. The thing could probably last a week or two, not including all the clothes she has already left scattered around my house.

We settle down on my bed at first, but constantly move around to check my Twitter and answer calls and texts. When we're focused enough to have a real conversation, I tell her about Eddie and Ian. She grins deviously when I get to the part where Eddie almost kissed me. Or at least I think he was about to. I start on Ian and she automatically searches a picture of him. And then a video when I mention his accent again.

I can't help making fun. "You know, you guys sure would make an interesting couple. Oh wait, or are you already taken?"

She shoves me playfully before replying. "Well, I would be if that boy wasn't so awkward and nervous about it all the time. But I love him anyway." I raise my eyebrows. She blushes, a rare occasion for her and shoots a harmless glare at me. "No, not like that."

I raise my hands in surrender and put on an innocent expression. This is why Mel and I are best friends. She can always cheer me up, and I know that she can be a good listener too, despite her constant need to say everything that's on her mind. We balance each other out.

Mel helps me sort out my confusion about Eddie and our not-exactly-stable relationship status. I feel better afterwards and we just talk and joke a little more. She's texting someone frantically when I get an idea for a song.

About a half hour later, I grab my guitar and she barely looks up from her laptop screen. I play around with some chords for a little while before getting her attention.

"Can you record this? I want you to post it on your blog." She nods excitedly and grabs her video camera, the one that she doesn't let out of her sight.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to dedicate this song to my amazing best friend Melissa. You've helped me through so much and I think you deserve an awesome thank you. You are so inspiring and always supportive. I love you so much and don't know where I'd be without you." She pretends to begin tearing up and I just laugh before reading over the lyrics again.

I hum for a few seconds before opening my mouth.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_  
_And we're burning it down_  
_Oh, got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_  
_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._  
_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

Melissa snaps the camera shut, real tears welling up in her eyes. She pulls me in for a hug, letting me know that it touched her as much as I thought it would.

She gets busy and posts it on her blog with a caption: _This is from my incredible best friend Loren. I love you too and thank you so much._

The next few hours pass by quickly and we settle in comfortably. We talk about whatever happens to be the least bit relevant to whatever we were discussing before.

I'm drifting off to sleep when a thought floats into my head. Where did my mom go tonight?

* * *

**The song is **_**Girl on Fire**_** by Alicia Keys; when I heard it coming through my headphones I knew it would fit so well. I can actually imagine Loren singing it, too. It would just be softer and gentler than the real version.**

**So sorry for the long wait, I just had a little bit of writer's block. But I knew I had to get it out soon. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews; you guys are so supportive. And yes, I'll probably write about Loren's birthday sometime in the next few chapters.**

**Hope to write again soon, - **_**shimmeruponwishes**_


	10. Confusion - Bitterness - Lost

**[Eddie's POV]**

I feel restless. I can't help but continue pacing back and forth across the room. I groan to myself and plop down on the black leather sofa, letting my head fall forward into my hands. I swear that if something happened to Loren, my brain's going to shut down even more than it already has. Someone knocks on the heavy wooden door. I get up and run over, grateful for just something to do. A grin immediately makes its way onto my face.

"Pops! Hey, what're you doing here? I thought you had to meet up with someone." I give him a big hug and a few slaps on the back as well.

He grins sheepishly. "I did. But then something came up and she had to go home."

I tease him. "Oh, _she_, huh? Well, now I know why I haven't seen you around. But really, though, why are you here? I mean, I love ya, but I'm gonna see you tomorrow."

He hesitates for a split second before answering. "Well, that _she_ happens to be Nora, Loren's mom. I'm not sure; she said she had to call Loren and then she seemed really flustered and worried when she came back and said she should go home. Do you have any idea..?" He trails off.

"Uh, yeah, Loren was here earlier. Ian came and scared her off, I think."

Pops laughs at this. "Oh, so that's what happened? I don't blame Nora for not trusting us rockstar-types, am I right?"

I just chuckle and shake my head.

He continues, "But really, are you okay? You seemed kind of anxious when I got here."

My mind is muddled for a second before I realize what he's talking about. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine now. I was just worried because Loren seemed a little off. And then later she didn't answer her phone when I called to make sure she got home alright."

By the time I finish talking, Pops is grinning at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's just that I think you might be a little more into her than even I thought. Not that that's bad, Loren's a great girl."

I'm happy he approves and a little embarrassed I'm so easy to see through, but something doesn't settle right in his voice. "But..." I urge him on.

"But are you sure? You just got out of a bad breakup and I don't want you to hurt Loren. She's not used to this lifestyle and the paps haven't exactly cooled down yet."

I feel a little bit offended at this statement. I would never try to hurt Loren – I want to protect her from everything negative that L.A. brings with it, which I know happens to be a whole lot. I guess the slight hurt shows, because Pops immediately takes back his words.

"That's not what I meant. Eddie, I know you would never intentionally hurt anyone, but that's what I'm worried about. I'm just not sure that your head is completely clear yet. I don't want you to dive into something neither of you are ready for and both end up heartbroken."

I breathe out quietly, lost in deep thought. I was listening, and a lot more carefully than I was while the whole Chloe thing was going on – since it turned out my dad was right about that. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Loren or do anything we'll both regret. But I know that there's no way I can stay away from her either.

A nearly silent reply slips out of my mouth. "I can't do this." My voice is rough and cracks at the end.

Pops simply nods, knowing that I was talking about deciding, not possibly getting into a relationship with Loren. He gets up and gives me a soft pat on the shoulder before leaving me to think on my own.

I really, truly, honestly don't know what to do. I groan again, realizing that I'm in the same exact position I was in before my dad came in. I get up and deliberately avoid the beer on the table in front of me, instead grabbing a bottle of water.

My feet carry me over to the sleek black piano. I settle down and slide my fingers over the keys. Another deep breath and the music carries me away.

Yet a few minutes later, I'm stuck. Not with the music, but just my mind in general. Something doesn't seem quite right. I glance up and grasp why. My hands instinctively reach for the journal lying on top of a few scattered papers. I smile inwardly when I feel the front cover and flip open to the first page, reliving that moment when I realized that Loren and I had more of a connection than I first thought.

But that's not what I'm feeling now. Not the sweet emotion of a sparking new love, but the confusion of being in between loves. The slight bitterness of a possible mistake and misunderstanding.

_you left me stranded here, in this desert alone  
wrenched my heart apart, destroyed all I'd ever known  
left me drowning in fear, gasping for breath  
barely escaped the grasp of ice cold death_

I'm surprised at how easily the anger and brutal, cruel emotions come pouring out. I push the guilt of maybe being too harsh out of my mind and continue letting my feeling flow out. I've kept them behind a wall in my head for too long.

_you were ruthless, giving me no way to cope  
no shoulder to lean on, run out of hope  
you lied and cheated and broke my heart  
but now I know that was just the start_

_you kept all your secrets, too many to count  
but the one you hid the most, it's out there now  
I know your weakness, and I can take you down  
without leaving a trace, not making a sound_

_then I met someone else, she saved me  
she sewed up my heart where you ripped it apart  
she threw me a ring and pulled me in  
helped me recover, helped me begin_

I'm smiling now. I can't help but let a smile creep up onto my face whenever I think of Loren – the name feels so right on my tongue. Or _Lo_, I guess – it's sweet. _Just like her._ The thought flashes in my head before I realize. Before I can stop my heart from trying to dominate my brain and telling it what it wants and what to do.

_changed my life, filled the hole in my soul  
was that a mistake, or your intention, your goal  
are your desperate words and regrets real, am I wrong  
or were you truly just playing me all along_

_you kept all your secrets, too many to count  
but the one you hid the most, it's out there now  
I know your weakness, and I can take you down  
without leaving a trace, not making a sound_

I read back over what I wrote, silently singing the words in my head. The chorus sounds right, but something in it is missing. Something that doesn't fit into the puzzle correctly. I don't know what or why, but I do know that I'm going to figure it out. And soon.

* * *

**I know it's been so long. I guess just got out of the mood to write… But I really wanted to put this song out there, and I couldn't do that without writing the chapter too. And I kinda got back into the groove once I started writing again. So maybe I'll update a little more?**

**Please review! **_**- shimmeruponwishes**_


	11. Just Friends

**A/N: I'm going to try and speed things up a little because I feel like the story's moving along really slowly… as in I'm pretty sure that less than a week has passed. Well, I'll try my best… hope you enjoy this chapter! [and sorry for the extremely long wait again :( ]**

**[Eddie's POV]**

It's been three days. And I haven't seen Loren. I know I probably sound like some lovesick puppy. But I can't help it; she's just such a big part of my life now. I want to go see her, but I want to give her a little space too, a little time to clear her head after that… _interesting_ afternoon. I honestly don't know what to do. That girl is going to be the death of me; I just know it – so why can't I stop my mouth from curving into a grin at the thought of it? I must be a lot stranger than I remember. Maybe I just need a little time with my girl (or at least the girl I wish was mine) to figure everything out.

I grab my keys and half-walk half-jog out the door. I step out of the elevator and give Jeffrey a wave.

He immediately straightens up. "Good afternoon, Mr. Duran. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, it's okay. I just have to do some stuff." He smiles at me like he knows exactly what that "stuff" is. It barely registers in my brain, what with all the random stuff my heart and my conscience are throwing at me.

_Don't go visit her. _But I want to. Why can't I? _She'll think you're too clingy._ That's ridiculous. It's been half a week, hasn't it? _You're the one who's ridiculous. You just met this girl._ Well, that doesn't matter. I like her. _Ha, I think it's a little more than that. _You have no right to say that. _Do you?_ Yes. _Well then so do I._

Oh. That's a good point.

I shake my head, grinning despite myself. She really is driving me crazy. I slow down my jog as I reach my car. I open the door and settle in, deciding to 'casually' swing by the café.

L.A. traffic isn't so kind to me, but I pull into the parking lot soon enough. I zip up my gray hoodie and grab some dark shades before hopping out. I slam the door behind me, locking it over my shoulder. A small bell rings when I push open the door, but no one seems to notice. A figure appears in my peripheral vision so I hold the door open for them. The café's a little busier than usual and I don't really see Loren anywhere, but I just slide into a booth anyway. She should be here at some point.

**[Loren's POV]**

I rush into the back room to grab some more paper towels, already exhausted from the short shift today. Why does everyone seem to have a craving for coffee and snacks at the same time? A groan escapes my mouth when I hear the faint tinkling of the front door again. I run back towards the front room, hoping that half the crowd will just magically disappear. My eyes suddenly notice a person in front of me, but my feet don't seem to react. So I run straight into them. And fall, landing right on top of a hard chest. I don't even look at who it is before quickly getting up, a deep red blush spreading across my face.

"I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going. Ugh, I'm such a klutz," I apologize. I hear a familiar chuckle and look up to see that short mop of blond hair. A wave of relief washes over me. I lightly slap the still-laughing boy on the arm.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

He stifles a last laugh before replying. "It kind of was. You do realize that it's like the third time you've done this right? Am I invisible or something?"

I grimace in remembrance of the last two times when I crashed into him. Once at school, when Melissa basically pushed me into him because she thought we would "make a cute couple" after he asked me to tutor him. The second time was after school when I may or may not have kind of just tripped over my own feet, dropped all my books, and basically fell right into him. But anyway, it's not my fault he's always there.

"No, I'm just a little clumsy at times."

He chuckles again. "Right. Just a little."

I can't help but grin. "Okay, a lot clumsy. But it's your own fault for always being right next to me when that happens."

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up, Cam."

The teasing twinkle in his eyes finally dies out. "Hey, can I actually talk to you for a sec? In private?"

I glance around at the busy café and sigh. He gives me a pleading look that I can't resist.

"Fine. But only a few minutes, please – I really need to get back to work."

He nods and pulls me into the corner. I back up a few steps, making him flinch a little.

"Sorry," he mutters. I brush it off.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I tap my foot impatiently.

"Umm… I was kind of wondering if you were okay."

I wave my hand, gesturing for him to continue.

"It's just that you seemed a little down in school today, and I really hope it wasn't my fault."

I'm surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe because of all the Adriana stuff, and then the – uh – date thing, that you were feeling bad."

I sigh. "It's fine, you didn't do anything. There's no reason for you to feel bad."

His shoulders relax for a second before his eyebrows scrunch together again. "Then what's wrong?"

"Cam, it's really nothing. You're sweet to be concerned, but I told you that I'm okay." I try to leave and get back to work, but he grabs my arm again. I raise my eyebrows and he immediately lets go, a blush fading as quickly as it came.

"Sorry again. I was also wondering if, uh, maybe we could hang out sometime?" His nervous fidgeting makes me sigh again.

"I'd like to, but just as friends, okay?"

His eyes grow darker. "Is this about that Duran guy?"

I hesitate, making his jaw clench.

"Loren, I really don't think it would be a good idea to get caught up on him. He's a rock start who can get any girl he wants."

This time I'm the one to get annoyed. "So what you're saying is that there's no chance he could be interested in a girl like me? Thanks for the compliment. And just saying, you obviously have no idea who he is, because he's one of the nicest guys out there."

His face twists, muscles tensing. "I didn't realize. I didn't mean that; I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I blow out a stream of air. "I know."

I glance at the clock. "Uh, can we talk tomorrow at school? I really have to get back to work now."

He checks his watch. "Oh. Sorry. But are we okay? I'm really sorry; I didn't mean for our conversation to end like this."

"Yeah, it's okay. See you tomorrow, alright?"

He nods and pulls me in for a hug. I tense for a second before hearing his voice. "I know, just friends."

I let it pass and welcome his short embrace. He lets go soon, aware that he shouldn't push it.

"Can I give you a goodbye kiss? On the cheek?"

I pause, knowing that my rejection probably hurt him more than it showed. I nod and he leans in to give me a small peck on the cheek, then pulls away. I squeeze his arm lightly and walk away to continue working.

**A/N: I was just wondering whether or not I should try to write a beginning for this story instead of starting straight from the show. What do you guys think? I'm not sure when that would happen (soon or after I pretty much finish the story) **

**And just to let you know, I have ideas for a bunch more chapters, so I hope I can get those out soon. I'll try to update again this weekend – I meant to write more for this chapter, but figured it would be better to just get at least part of it up sooner. I really don't know how this is going to end up, but just be ready for some Tyler soon… and he might not be exactly what you're expecting. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**

**- **_**shimmeruponwishes**_


	12. Flying Emotions

**A/N: Sorry in advance – I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I feel bad for making you guys wait… I promise I'll have some good stuff soon. :)**

**[Eddie's POV]**

I tap my fingers impatiently on the worn plastic leather of the seat. My head twists around anxiously, eyes sharp and waiting to catch my goal. A smile jumps onto my face when I finally see her. She's frantically running across the café floor, glancing to the side to make sure no one's too upset about the rush. My heart drops when she crashes into someone and starts slipping. I frantically scramble to get out of the booth. I manage to just barely get my head together and feet planted firmly on the ground when she gets up by herself.

Relief comes and goes quickly as I watch her exchange with the guy. He's fairly well-built, with blond hair and blue-gray eyes. I can tell that he's definitely one of the jocks at their school. A giggle escapes her mouth and she playfully hits his arm. A pulse of emotion shoots through me at the sight of her hand touching him.

They chat for a few moments before he asks her something that seems to be more serious. I try to send her a telepathic message, not wanting to see them together for any longer. I try to read her face – she appears hesitant, but nods.

I flinch when he pulls her into the corner. I do not want Loren to be standing that close to him. She backs up a little, which makes me happy, but also a little worried. What history could they have that makes her that jumpy? They talk for a while, not really doing anything else.

Then the guy says something that makes Lo's face turn red. I ready myself to get up in case it blows up. She looks mad, and he doesn't look very happy either. Loren's still fidgeting. She looks at the clock – it better mean they're almost done talking.

Then he hugs her. His arms wrap around her small frame. I see her tense, but he whispers a few words into her ear and she relaxes. I DO NOT LIKE THIS. Energy burns in me, a white-hot fire raging through my bloodstream. He steps back. I calm down just a little bit. He leans in. I freeze. Time stops and voices fade. The only thing I can see the miniscule amount of space between their faces. Closer, closer.

His lips touch her soft skin and I'm ready to storm over there, but my jacket gets caught on the corner of the table. I rip it away and whip my head back to see the guy walking out the door. I turn around to look at Loren. Her eyes are focused on his back, reviving the anger inside me. He doesn't deserve her. No one does.

I breathe in and out, trying to settle myself. I decide to casually walk by, say hi to her, and try to figure out what in the world just happened.

* * *

**[Loren's POV]**

I watch his steps as he leaves with one last glance at me. I'm hit with guilt by the hurt in his eyes. So maybe he really does, or at least did, like me. But I know it wouldn't have worked out between us. _It was for the best_, I tell myself.

I shake my head to clear away the thoughts and start clearing tables, suddenly aware of the much-emptier surroundings. Thank goodness for that. Someone clears their throat and taps my shoulder. I whirl around. A smile grows on my lips.

"Lo."

"Hey Eddie, what're you doing here?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Uh, nothing much. Just wanted to swing by." He flashes me that million-dollar smile of his, making butterflies erupt in my stomach. But something isn't quite right. It's forced and awkward.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I look up at him worriedly, placing my hand on his arm. He steps back and I try to act like I'm not surprised and hurt.

"Nah, everything's fine."

"Um, okay." I do my best to brush it off.

"So who was that guy you were with earlier?" Eddie finally looks me in the eye.

"Who, Cam? He's just a friend from school." Now I'm confused.

"Just a friend?" He snorts and looks away.

"Uh, yeah. He's in a few of my classes and wanted to talk to me about something, that's all." I feel my face heating up. Well, I'm not trying to lie here – but this really isn't something I would like to discuss with Eddie, of all people.

"Ha, it didn't look like it was nothing." His voice grows louder and more accusing.

"What are you even talking about? What's wrong with me talking to one of my friends?" Frustration finds its way into my tone. I don't understand what the big deal is.

He takes a deep breath like he's trying to calm down. "Sorry. So do you think we can meet up some time to work on some more songs? Jake's probably gonna start nagging me about it soon."

I try not to show my utter bafflement at his strange behavior. What's with him today? "Uh, sure. But my schedule's pretty much packed for the next few days, so maybe on the weekend?"

His eyes darken again. "What, are you busy with 'Cam'?"

"No, I just have a lot of stuff to do. What's with you today? You're not acting like yourself."

Eddie blows out a stream of cool air, making my hair fan around my face. He groans and tilts his head back for a moment. "Sorry, I just – I can't – this wasn't a good idea. I'll text you later, okay?" And with that, he turns and walks away.

I stare at his retreating figure, entirely puzzled. What just happened?

My clouded thoughts are dispersed by a familiar teasing voice. "Lo, was that Mr. Eddie Duran I just saw leaving? What's up between you guys?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

I laugh bitterly. "I have absolutely no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he just randomly showed up here and started interrogating me about Cam, who just left like five minutes ago."

She perks up at this. "Wait, what happened?"

I sigh. "I just told you – I was working and then Cam showed up and we talked for a little, then he left. Eddie just came out of nowhere and basically yelled at me for having a conversation with Cam, got upset about me being busy, and just stormed out."

Melissa laughs, making me look at her inquisitively. "What?"

"Lo, you really need to learn some important things about guys. They get very possessive very fast. Eddie's jealous."

I stare at her. "What are you talking about?"

Now she sighs. "Loren, think about it. He probably showed up here to spend some time with you and instead saw you talking to Cam, who is fairly attractive, if I do say so myself. Then you most likely brushed it off, being the innocent girl you are, and he took it to mean that you were hiding something. What happened between you and Cameron, anyway?"

"Nothing, really. He just wanted to ask if I was okay, and then we talked a little more and he left. Oh, and he… oh."

"What?" Melissa stares at me. A blush spreads across my cheeks once more.

"He gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek," I mumble, now thinking that maybe Melissa isn't so far off with her diagnosis of Eddie.

She laughs. "Well, that explains a lot more. Maybe it's a good thing he saw that. Now it gives you the chance to make him finally admit he likes you."

"Right, sure." I roll my eyes.

She studies me for a second. "You like him."

"Really, Mel, state the obvious. You know how long I've been basically his number one fan." I say unconvincingly. "Though that's not exactly the case right now," I add under my breath.

"No, I mean you _like_ him. Not just as a fan."

So maybe I'm not very good at hiding my emotions. "Well, maybe just a little…" I admit.

She shrieks and pretends to wipe away tears. "Aww, my little Loren's all grown up."

"Shut up," I grumble, though without much conviction.

"It's okay, you know you love me."

We laugh again.

* * *

**[Eddie's POV]**

I stalk across the blacktop, keys digging into my hand and hood pulled up. My guilty laugh travels across the now-empty parking lot.

"I just really messed up." Only I hear my own whisper.

I groan and kick the curb. Loren, what are you doing to me? I breathe in and out, replaying what just happened. Well, now I feel like an absolute jerk. And I hate it.

I don't even hesitate before turning back. I have to apologize and explain things. My feet begin to move a little faster at the glimmer of hope that she'll forgive me for being such an idiot.

The door swings open. I see Loren talking to Melissa and immediately head over there.

"Loren."

She turns around expectantly, her face going through a very wide range of expressions before settling on a blank, slightly unnerving one.

"What?"

I don't get a chance to reply, as we all turn towards the sound of the door opening yet again.

This time, my heart drops all the way down. I groan and swear under my breath. _I cannot deal with this right now_.

Chloe stands in front of us, wearing a dress that shows off her stick-thin figure. A shadow hovers behind her, and a quick glance lets me know it's Tyler.

"So what do we have here?" Her accusing voice seems to echo in the nearly-empty, awkward silence-filled room.

**Review please! :) – Also, what do you think about the beginning thing I mentioned last chapter?**

**- **_**shimmeruponwishes**_


	13. Untrustworthy

**[Loren's POV]**

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" The words tumble out of Eddie's mouth, accentuating his tightened jaw and blazing dark eyes. I stand and watch. Chloe's perfect face smirks at me before softening and turning towards Eddie.

"I saw your car outside and thought I'd stop by to say hello." Her voice seems pure, but I can see the desperation laced through it, tangled with bitter annoyance at his hostility.

"You said hi, now you can leave." Eddie spits the words out like they're poison she placed in his mouth. His fists repeatedly clench and unclench. He is obviously using all his power not to explode at her. I place a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Eddie, I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. I just wanted to let you know that I will try to stay out of your life now. And I have Tyler to help me." She pulls the previously mysterious figure into sight. "Right, babe?" Her fake smile is bright.

Tyler, however, looks just slightly uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah."

Eddie seems somewhat confused. I inwardly roll my eyes. I might not be the most experienced in the area of romance, but even I can tell what plan she's trying to work – jealousy. I feel a small sense of relief and victory that he barely responds to Chloe moving on. Or at least not in the way she's hoping. Instead, I see the hurt flashing through his eyes as heartbreak is put on repeat in his head. I push away my own painful jealousy and look at him. I know that even though he is aware of Chloe's real personality and that he may not be under her control anymore, he was completely in love with her at one point. And she crushed him.

Chloe makes one more jab at him, "Eddie, I've moved on and so should you. We both know that this little girl isn't worth your time, or anyone's at all. So how about we forgive and forget, and try to be friends?"

He stares at her in utter disbelief. "What?"

She flashes a cold grin. "I know we can make things work if -"

Her voice is cut off by Eddie's. "What? Chloe, you lied, cheated, and used me. I'm not planning revenge, but I sure as hell am not going to 'forgive and forget' so soon. It takes a little longer than a week or two to get over that." His volume increases with every word, his breathing growing rough and unsteady. I try to calm him down by softly stroking his arm, but he rips my hand off his shoulder and storms away. I watch helplessly as his figure disappears out through the back door.

Chloe smiles smugly at our exchange before turning to me. "It's not going to work."

"What?" I honestly have no idea what she's talking about.

"Your 'little miss innocent' act. He might be falling for it now, but there's only so much you can do before he finds out the truth." She smirks at me.

Fury boils inside of me. She can't talk to me like this. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? You mean you haven't lied to him about anything? Like, say, some things in your past?"

I swallow my guilt and try to avoid the question. "I would never purposely hurt him, unlike you."

She dodges the bullet and tries to change the subject. "That doesn't mean he won't hurt you."

"He won't. Eddie wouldn't hurt a fly."

She laughs. "Are you sure about that? Why don't you ask him how many girls' hearts he's broken? Why don't you ask him how many friends he's pushed away? Why don't you ask him why he won't talk to me?"

Eddie still hasn't returned. I remain silent.

"He's no better than how you see me. You think he has never lied, never cheated? No one can be that successful in Hollywood without doing some things that would sure shock a little valley girl."

"And you say you love him." My voice nearly breaks,

"I did. But then I realized something, and you better realize it too, or else you're going to be left in tears. Eddie is a rock star who can get any girl he wants. What makes you special? What could a famous, successful guy possibly want from a naïve little girl?"

I bite my tongue and hold down my tears. "You're wrong. You're so wrong. I don't believe you."

Another bitter, painful laugh strikes me in my gut. "That's your problem, not mine."

Chloe grabs Tyler's arm and turns away. She struts out the door, dragging the so-called 'bad boy' behind her. He lifts a hand to say goodbye and they disappear.

**[Eddie's POV]**

I snap myself out of it when a movement, accompanied by a loud sound, kicks me out of my angry haze. I look up through the glass door and see that Chloe and Tyler are gone. Relief pours over me until I see Loren's face and feel a harsh slap to my heart. What just happened? Her body is trembling, teeth grinding together; she's taking deep breaths in and out.

I rush back in, lifting her chin to try and make her look at me, but she refuses to turn her head towards me. "Lo, are you okay?"

She swallows before staring directly into my eyes. I almost take a step back. Big brown orbs shining with… tears? I see hurt, regret, doubt, and worst of all – fear. Fear of me. "I'm fine." Her voice is just a little raspy.

I don't believe her. "No, you're not. I'm sorry I left. What just happened?" She won't look at me anymore. I turn to Melissa and give her a pleading look.

She groans. "If you actually cared, you would be a lot more aware of the fact that Chloe just completely broke Loren's heart. And you weren't there for her."

I blink in confusion. What? Then a wave of realization hits me – oh no. I attempt to wrap my arms around Loren, but she pulls away. Melissa looks at me with a mixture of sympathy and disgust. I'm completely lost and am about to speak up again before loud footsteps interrupt me.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I lift my head to look at the woman that just appeared, who is quite obviously the manager. She glances at Loren and immediately softens. "Oh, sweetie, take the rest of the day off, okay?"

Loren reacts to this and nods slowly. She unties her apron and grabs her purse. Melissa gently pushes her out the door. I can only watch the scene unfold before me, muscles locked and frozen. My brain won't allow me to move, to help Loren or even apologize for something that I'm still baffled about. Melissa turns back for a split second and gives me a look that clearly says "you better figure out a way to fix this".

My feet feel like they weigh a thousand pounds and my body still won't react. Then the sound of the door closing hits me and I crumble. I fall into a chair, narrowly avoiding the floor. My head falls into my hands and burning cold, freezing hot emotions tear me apart. Only two questions race through my mind –

One, what in the world did I miss?

And more importantly, how am I supposed to get out of it?

* * *

**A/N: So I just changed it a little because someone made a point that I agree with... I have the next chapter started, and the next few at least kind of planned out. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**- _shimmeruponwishes_**


	14. Forgiveness

**[Loren's POV]**

I walk silently out the door. It isn't Chloe's words that hurt me; it's the fact that Eddie left. I understand how he must have been shocked and probably relived some tough memories when he saw her, but still. I know he would never purposely hurt me, or anyone, in that case. It's just that he had to have known that Chloe would try to take a shot at me, but still he left. He ran away from his problems, and that's not something I admire.

I sigh again and allow Melissa to pull me to her new birthday car. She slides into the driver's seat and I follow suit, wordlessly settling down on the passenger side. The engine turns on and we pull out of the small parking lot.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Mel's voice interrupts my thoughts. I shake my head and focus on the scenery zipping past me, deliberately avoiding the side glances she keeps sending me.

"Eddie's what's wrong." I can't help but let the words roll out of my mouth.

"I understand that he was being a little dumb, but he's a guy. What can you expect?" She shrugs unconcernedly. A slight smile slips onto my face at her usual free-spirited ways. She hesitates. "It's not about the ice queen, is it?"

"Ha, no. I realize that Chloe's only intent is to break us up and get Eddie back, so that's not the problem. I don't know; I just wish he would've stayed. I want to be a little more sure of where we stand in our rela-friendship." I quickly change my word choice.

Melissa raises an eyebrow but lets it pass. "Alright, then. You do realize that he's probably even more confused that you are, right? Rock stars aren't exactly known for their impressive psychological skills." I laugh out loud at this.

"So maybe I overreacted a little," I admit sheepishly.

"Yeah, you tend to do that with anything related to Eddie, if you haven't noticed yet." I don't even bother to protest her claim, since I know it's probably true. Hey, it's not my fault I'm not used to dealing with world-famous rock star musician people.

"Okay, Mel. Really though, I just want a little time to think. We can talk later, alright?" I try to push off the thoughts and emotions currently crowding my brain.

She sighs now, but agrees. "Fine. But just to let you know, the only reason I'm letting you go right now is because Lisa is going to kill me if I don't get home now." A chuckle escapes my mouth at how overly dramatic she makes everything. We say a quick goodbye when she drops me off at my house and drives away, just pushing the speed limit.

I have barely walked in the door when my phone starts to ring. I pull it out of my pocket and try to put my bag down and close the door at the same time. The screen is lit and a quick look tells me that it's Eddie. I pause. Should I answer it? I feel bad for ignoring him when he probably has no idea what he did wrong, but I don't think I can deal with more problems right now. My inability to make a decision chooses for me. The ringing stops and I let out my breath, I know I'm going to have to figure it out sooner or later, preferably the latter.

I make my way to my bedroom and flop down onto my bed. My eyes automatically flicker to the poster of Eddie, lingering there for a few short seconds before I tear my gaze away. I grab my keyboard and journal, deciding to work on a few songs in order to get my emotions sorted out. I suppose something good can always come out of unnecessary problems.

_I guess things can change_

_my world was rearranged_

_you told me you wouldn't leave_

_then turned your back on me_

_just when I trusted you_

_and thought your words were true_

_when I wanted to hold you close_

_I heard your voice say no_

_she tried to tear me down_

_you just let me drown_

_you stood and watched me burn_

_and now it's my turn_

_I'm not the girl I used to be_

_Hurt and pain only strengthens me_

_You supposed I would always come crawling back_

_But that's a thought, not a fact_

_she's someone I should be jealous of_

_with a perfect image that everyone loves_

_but do you – that's all I want to know_

_because you had better learn how to show_

_yourself in your own black light_

_to push danger away with all your might_

_that my trust is something you have to earn_

_it's all taken much too long for you to learn_

_I'm not the girl I used to be_

_Hurt and pain only strengthens me_

_You supposed I would always come crawling back_

_But that's a thought, not a fact_

_don't worry I'm not pushing you away forever_

_just until you know who I am and what I can do_

_I'm not your puppet, the lines are severed_

_you need to realize I'm someone new_

I close my notebook and place it on the table next to me, closing my eyes and taking a breath. It might be a little harsh, but it's not like anyone else is going to read it. At least it cleared away a lot of the confusion and hurt in my head – I think. It really wasn't his fault. I know Eddie didn't mean to hurt me; he doesn't even know about most of what happened.

My thoughts wander back to that afternoon at his penthouse – just a few days ago, but it feel so much farther. I'm pretty sure his senses were on full alert at that moment. I can see his face leaning in, broken breathing and dark eyes. But more than that, I could feel his hesitation. His nerves were getting the best of him. I didn't think that could happen to a superstar. I don't blame him, though. It's a bit ironic that I'm the one who wants things to move faster, when everyone around me definitely sees me as someone to always take my time. I can't help it – Eddie makes me feel different; he makes me want different things. I groan again because of how much all this is making my head hurt. A sound in the kitchen distracts me. I get up and wander aimlessly down the hall, knocking on the wall when I reach my destination.

My mother whirls around in surprise. "Oh, hey Lo! What are you doing home so early? I thought you had work today?.." Her voice trails off questioningly.

I hesitate. "Um, yeah. But something happened and I got let off early." My smile is tight.

"Okay." She looks suspicious but doesn't say anything. "Did anything interesting happen today?" Her tone is perfectly innocent.

I laugh inside. _Oh, you have no idea._ But since I would rather not get a lecture from my just-slightly-overprotective-but-still-amazing mother right now, I answer simply. "No, not really."

"Loren, you know you can tell me anything." So maybe I'm not that great of an actress.

"I know, Mom. But really, nothing important happened." I paste another grin on my face.

She sighs and lets her head fall forward before looking at me again. I can see that she's way too tired to deal with it right now, so I make my escape. "I promised Melissa I would video-chat her later, so…"

My mom waves her hand, motioning for me to go ahead. I squeeze out a quick "thanks" and a hug before returning to my room. I roll lazily onto my bed and let out a breath. _What did I do to deserve all of this?_ I laugh at my own dramatic self that appears every once in a while, that start laughing harder at I seem to be going crazy. I guess that's what happens when Hollywood gets into your life.

Now that I'm feeling a little calmer about this troublesome afternoon, I curl up on my side, hugging a pillow. My thoughts travel back to the first time I met Eddie – how supportive, charming, and sweet he was. A smile grows on my face. I really won't be able to stop myself if something happens again. With my head fogged up by glowing memories, I fall into a peaceful sleep. My tiredness from school, music, friends, relationships, etc. – it all fades away and I'm left with just my heart to hold onto.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be gone for the next two weeks and pretty much unable to work on this story, but I'll try to get something out when I get back. Please review - it helps so much! [And if there was no notification, I edited the last chapter a little bit.]**

**- _shimmeruponwishes_**


End file.
